


Magic Man

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy turns to Rose for help when he wants to do something special for Thomas on Valentine's Day. He's going to owe her big time, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Vday to all my friends and everyone else!

It was another quiet evening at the Abbey. There were no guests (unless you could still consider Lady Rose a guest, even though it had been two and a half years since she had arrived) and the family was getting ready to enjoy a nice dinner. Lady Mary took a seat next to Lady Rose and the dinner proceeded as soon as Lord and Lady Grantham and Lady Edith were also seated. Jimmy, who had been waiting patiently, picked up the first course tray and did his job to the fullest extent of his abilities.  
  
It was at the dessert course that Jimmy sneaked out a tiny slip of paper from his pocket. He put it under his left hand and slid the tray on top of it. Jimmy went about the table and when he got to Lady Rose, he extended the tray a little farther in and shifted his palm. The slip of paper dropped into her lap and she looked up at him. He gave her a smart wink and moved the tray back to the right position. Lady Rose quickly acted like nothing had happened and picked up a piece of raspberry tart. Lady Mary raised an eyebrow but Rose refused to look at her.   
  
When dinner was complete Jimmy went back downstairs and the family went off into the drawing room. Rose trailed behind the rest, taking a quick look at the note Jimmy had dropped her. It read: _Meet me downstairs outside the kitchen tonight._   
  
“What do you have there?”   
  
Rose crumpled the note in her hand and turned around to face a questioning Mary.   
  
“I don’t have anything. I was just thinking about our trip to London this weekend.” Rose gave a smile and put her hands behind her back and slipped the note into her glove. Mary was too sharp for her own good sometimes.  
  
“I see. Well, we better go through. Papa hates to be kept waiting.”   
  
Rose nodded and followed her in.

* * *

  
Jimmy stood outside the backdoor, smoking and waiting for Lady Rose to meet him. He had a plan in mind that he knew she could help him with. A plan that he had thought about for many, many months and he wasn’t going to back out of it now.   
  
The door opened and Jimmy turned his head as Lady Rose joined him outside. She closed the door quietly and looked at him expectantly, a certain gleam in her eyes that was probably just caused by the full moon. Jimmy tossed his cigarette to the ground and offered a smile.   
  
“Was startin’ to think you wouldn’t show.”  
  
Rose rolled her eyes and leaned back against the door.   
  
“I would have come sooner but Mary kept trying to question me. I think she saw you give me the note. She’s like a hawk, I swear it.”   
  
Jimmy huffed out a laugh and crossed his arms. Time to get down to business.  
  
“I need you to get me a few things before Friday.” Jimmy looked out at the grounds that were washed in pale white light. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Rose. It was going to be too embarrassing.   
  
“What sorts of things?”  
  
“… A maid’s outfit-”  
  
“What? Surely you could just charm one of the girls inside into lending you theirs?”  
  
Jimmy frowned and decided it’d be best to face her after all.  
  
“No. I need one… roughly my size…”   
  
Rose started at him before cracking a smile. She knew what he was on about now.  
  
“Oh my god, this is for Thomas, isn’t it? You want to dress up like a maid-”  
  
“Shh!! Do you want the whole bloody house to know?!”   
  
“Sorry, but this is just too good. Well, I can get you everything you need. Oh, it’s Saint Valentine’s day coming up. I almost forgot!”  
  
Jimmy sighed and tried to cool his face down by pressing his hands to his cheeks. If he could have gotten some time off he could have went to get the outfit himself. His half day wasn’t until next week and Rose was his only option left. She was still a good option, though. Jimmy knew she could get him anything he wanted. They’d been friends for a while now, after all, and she had gotten him all sorts of things.  
  
“Okay, I’ll do it. But you owe me, just remember that.”  
  
Of course he’d owe her…  
  
“And also!” Rose gave him a smirk that caused an odd shiver to pass over Jimmy. He didn’t like where this was going…

* * *

  
It was Friday night. Everyone downstairs had gone to bed early since the family was out. Jimmy was currently leading Thomas, blindfolded, to an upstairs room. They had already changed into their night clothes and for the past hour had been in their own separate rooms, waiting until the right time.  
  
“I don’t understand why I can’t see where we’re goin’. I know this house like the back of my hand.”  
  
“Shush, you. Just pretend you don’t.”  
  
Jimmy slowly led Thomas to the designated room and pushed him inside. He shut the door and flicked on a lamp while Thomas took off the blindfold. He looked around the room before turning to Jimmy.  
  
“Lady Rose’s room. Why are we in here, exactly?”  
  
Jimmy waved a hand, acting like it was no big deal because to him it wasn’t really. Must be a bit of a shock for Thomas, though.  
  
“I’ll explain everything later, but right now just get on the bed and relax.”  
  
Thomas squinted his eyes at Jimmy but shrugged, knowing he’d get it out of the other man eventually. He climbed up onto the large, soft bed and leaned back against the headboard. He watched as Jimmy went over to the wardrobe. The younger looked at him over his shoulder.  
  
“Close your eyes. And no peaking either.”  
  
Thomas smiled and did as he was told. He wondered what Jimmy was up to. A few nights ago he had been late to visit his room and when questioned, Jimmy had said it was all a surprise. Well, this certainly was a surprise. He had known Lady Rose and Jimmy were friends but he didn’t exactly know how good of friends they were.  
  
Jimmy stared at Thomas for a minute before opening the wardrobe. Inside were several things. Jimmy felt his face heat up. Rose had really outdone herself…  
  
He took off his night clothes and put on the maid’s dress that had been hanging up nicely. It fit him oddly well. He pulled on the dark stockings that went with it, hoping they wouldn’t tear. They didn’t, so next he grabbed the silly headband thing and put it on his head. Once dressed, Jimmy went to the vanity mirror and looked at himself.  
  
 _Shite. Why do I look good in this?!_  
  
Jimmy was having second thoughts when he heard Thomas clear his throat. Jimmy grabbed up the other things that were in the wardrobe and went over to the bed.   
  
As promised, Thomas hadn’t peaked. He wanted this to be well and truly a surprise that his dear Jimmy had gone to such lengths to bestow upon him. Thomas was happy that Jimmy had remembered what day it was without him even mentioning it. Thomas suspected Jimmy was, behind all those stoic expressions, secretly the sappy type.   
  
“O-open your eyes…”  
  
Thomas did so and almost had a heart attack. Jimmy, his utterly gorgeous Jimmy, was in a maid’s dress with the works. Thomas didn’t know what to say to that. His mouth feel open as he looked Jimmy over several times. It seemed the outfit was a perfect fit as well. Jimmy stood stock still, eyes flicking everywhere but to Thomas’s own. Thomas finally realized that this was indeed reality.  
  
“You’re beautiful in that. I mean, you were beautiful before, but this…”  
  
“Shut up! This is so embarrassing, ugh,” Jimmy bit out before bringing his hands to his face. Why had he done this again?  
  
Thomas shook his head and reached over. He took Jimmy’s hands in his own and moved them out of the way. Jimmy was red faced and his eyes were shining. Thomas wondered vaguely if he would cry. That would only add to how good he looked so Thomas smiled and pulled Jimmy to him. The man gave in and kneeled on the bed next to Thomas, still refusing to look at him.  
  
“Jimmy, look at me.”   
  
Jimmy finally allowed himself look at Thomas. The older man let out a relieved sigh and let go of his hands. He instead ran them down Jimmy’s sides and to his stocking covered thighs.  
  
“You’re legs are much better looking in these than any woman’s are.”   
  
Jimmy bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He didn’t think Thomas was going to compliment him so damn much… It was all starting to go to his head.  
  
Thomas removed his hands completely and put them in his lap. He looked expectantly at Jimmy.  
  
“So? Was there more to this that you had in mind?”  
  
Jimmy opened his eyes and nodded. He picked up a bottle of Sunflower Oil. This and the other jar Jimmy _knew_ were expensive. He really did owe Rose.  
  
“Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach. Please.”  
  
Thomas let out a small laugh and did as he was told. He’d let Jimmy have his way since he had went to such lengths just for him, which was sweet of him, really. Thomas had been planning to take Jimmy out tomorrow night, not expecting this surprise.   
  
Once Thomas was laid out and comfortable, Jimmy straddled his legs and picked up the oil. After uncapping it he poured a heavy amount onto Thomas’s back. The older man let out a hiss at how cold it was.  
  
“Don’t let it get on the bed, it’ll stain.”  
  
“Rose said it’s fine.”  
  
Thomas hummed, satisfied as long as Jimmy had everything planned out and that there’d be no repercussions to be dealt with. Jimmy briefly rubbed his hands together before placing them on Thomas’s back. He spread the oil around, making sure to coat his hands thoroughly. Thomas let himself relax as Jimmy’s hands glided over his back, from his hips to his neck. Then he applied pressure and Thomas let out a groan when Jimmy dug his thumbs into his shoulder blades and outward. Thomas was pretty sure he’d never gotten a massage before, but it was hard to remember anything when his mind was turning into jelly because of Jimmy’s hands.  
  
Those long fingered hands dug in their nails on the way down the center run of Thomas’s back. They stopped just above his shorts line and kneaded in. It was all very pleasant and Thomas was fully enjoying himself. This was almost the best day of his life. The best of course was when they had started this whole relationship. Slow at first, but then Thomas showed Jimmy all the things they could do at night when everyone else was asleep and Jimmy had given right in to it.   
  
Jimmy moved his hands back up and with that he shifted from Thomas’s legs to sitting directly on his arse. This made Thomas lift his head and crane his neck towards Jimmy. The man sitting on top of him paid him no mind, though, and went back to working his magic hands. Thomas faced forward once more and buried his face into the blankets. Having Jimmy sitting where he was currently was making Thomas a little… excited, to say that least.   
  
But no, he must let Jimmy do whatever he had planned and wanted to do. Thomas told himself to keep calm and let the night go on slowly.  
  


* * *

  
By the time Jimmy told him to turn over, Thomas felt like he had no control over his limbs. He managed, with Jimmy’s help, to lay on his oiled back. Thomas stared up at the ceiling, eyes almost closed. It took him a moment to realize that Jimmy was staring at him.   
  
“Hm?” Thomas inquired, trying his best to look at the other man.  
  
“Did you like the massage that much that…” Jimmy glanced down then back up. Thomas laughed.  
  
“Well, it was nice, but it was you sittin’ on my arse that did it, really.”  
  
Jimmy nodded, more to himself than to Thomas, and took hold of the hem of Thomas’s shorts. He pulled them down and off in on motion. Thomas laid still, making sure to keep his eyes open enough to watch Jimmy. He wished he could have a picture of the man in that outfit. He was sure Jimmy was never going to wear it again.  
  
Now completely naked, Jimmy uncapped the oil once more and poured it in a line from Thomas’s chest down to his hard cock. Jimmy smeared it in, petting Thomas’s chest and making the hair on it gleam. Same went for the rest of his front and Jimmy was starting to become more aware of the way Thomas would let out breathy little pants and once in a while a deep groan. Jimmy wondered if Thomas would notice that he wasn’t wearing underwear.   
  
Seeing Thomas spread out before him made Jimmy feel like he was in control. He boldly swiped his oiled hand down between Thomas’s legs and took a hold of his erection. Thomas inhaled sharply and managed to prop himself up on his elbows.   
  
“Jimmy-”  
  
“Shh,” Jimmy quieted him and gave a few strokes to the length in his hand. Thomas snapped his mouth shut and let his head fall back as Jimmy shifted his body back and lowered himself down. He stopped, mouth just short of where Thomas wanted it. He waited until Thomas was looking at him once more before sliding the warm flesh into his mouth.   
  
Thomas bit his lip hard and watched as Jimmy started to bob his head, repeating what his hand had done just a moment ago. He pulled off and stuck out his tongue, running it along the head and then down the side. Thomas let go of his lip as he moaned. Jimmy had gotten too good at this, quick learner that he was.   
  
“Jimmy, wait,” Thomas forced out. He had an idea. Jimmy stopped and looked up at him. “Let me do you at the same time.”   
  
Jimmy’s face, already a pretty pink, turned a bright scarlet. They’d only ever done that twice before. It had been… quite the time. Jimmy agreed and turned himself around. The frilly front of the maid outfit fell across Thomas’s eyes and Jimmy couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“Sorry,” Jimmy said quietly and balanced on one hand while the other pulled the bottom of the dress up. Thomas then got a face full of Jimmy’s half-hard dick. Not that he was complaining, though. Thomas took it all into his mouth and heard Jimmy swear before wet engulfed him once again.   
  
Thomas pushed aside Jimmy’s hand holding the dress and took a hold of it with his own as he laid back against the bed. He pushed it up as high as it would go and held it in place at Jimmy’s sides as Thomas sucked hard. In response, Jimmy lapped at the underside of his cock, then took as much into his mouth as he could before almost choking. He pulled back, wondering if they had made this into some kind of competition as Thomas gently scraped his teeth down the now fully erect cock in his mouth.   
  
Jimmy was about to joke about this but stopped short when Thomas pushed him forward a bit. Then there were hands on his thighs and a face between his arse cheeks and Jimmy let out a yelp. Thomas had run his tongue along one cheek and bit into it. One hand let go of the fabric it was still holding and went in search for the second jar Jimmy had brought to the bed. Thomas pulled his face back only to watch as he drizzled the extra-virgin olive oil on the top of Jimmy’s buttocks, watching it as it slid down to his exposed entrance.    
  
Thomas set the jar aside and took two handfuls of Jimmy’s perfect bottom, spreading it open. When Jimmy felt Thomas plunge his tongue into him he let his chest fall to the bed, hands digging into the blankets. Thomas rarely did this (mainly because they never had enough damn _time_ ) but when he did it always made him into an utter mess.  
  
Jimmy was being thoroughly worked open soon enough. Thomas added his fingers along with his tongue and more oil. Soon Jimmy was panting and pushing back into Thomas.  
  
“Thomas, _c’mon_. You’d been at that for ages now.”  
  
Thomas pulled back his face and grinned. It hadn’t even been five minutes yet. As Thomas removed his fingers to get more oil, Jimmy took the chance to lift himself up and turn around. Thomas, jar in hand, stared at him.   
  
“I want to um… get on top? You know… like the time we did it in that barn.” Jimmy barely got the words out, embarrassment catching up to him towards the end. Thomas remembered that time and felt another wave of arousal wash over him.   
  
Thomas situated himself to sit back against the headboard once more. He slathered oil onto his now leaking cock and waited for Jimmy to come to him. Jimmy did, hiking up the dress as he placed himself in Thomas’s lap. He then let the dress go in favor of having his hands on Thomas’s still oiled shoulders.   
  
Thomas lined himself up and let Jimmy sink down on him slowly. Jimmy let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed against the body beneath his. With a roll of his hips Jimmy brought them chest to chest. They stared at each other for a second before both having the same idea. They met in the middle for a kiss and Thomas ate at Jimmy’s mouth, pushing his hips up each time Jimmy came back down.   
  
Jimmy let Thomas dominate the kiss, their tongues meeting sloppily in Jimmy’s mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and let the feeling of Thomas, hard inside him, fill his senses. Thomas let his hands roam up Jimmy’s smooth clothed thighs and to the bottom of the dress that was hiding everything from view. He pulled it up and moved his mouth from Jimmy’s. Both men looked down, watching as Jimmy’s cock bobbed up each time Thomas got in a thrust.   
  
“Jimmy, you’re so good. I can’t much longer,” Thomas breathed out, screwing his eyes shut and burying his face in the side of Jimmy’s neck. He lapped at the sweat soaked skin and Jimmy let out a long moan, nails digging into Thomas’s shoulders. The older man’s licking became biting and Thomas was sure to leave marks all along Jimmy’s neck. Thomas had to stop momentarily to pull back the collar of the dress farther so he could reach more skin.   
  
Thomas got in a few more thrusts before he released, hips not stilling until he was completely finished. Jimmy let out a whine when Thomas pushed him back and laid him out on the bed. He was just about to question what Thomas thought he was doing when his cock was once again in Thomas’s mouth. Jimmy grabbed a fistful of Thomas’s hair and arched off the bed as Thomas sucked hard enough to hollow his cheeks.   
  
Thomas took two of his fingers and shoved them back into Jimmy’s now wet hole, pushing up hard. He went down on Jimmy as deep as he could go, Jimmy’s cock hitting the back of Thomas’s throat.   
  
“Oh fuck, Thomas!” With a shout, Jimmy came, and Thomas swallowed all of it before pulling off and removing his fingers. Jimmy relaxed against the bed, gulping in air. Thomas smiled at him and laid down at his side. He waited for Jimmy to get enough air before giving him a quick kiss to the mouth. Jimmy hummed in delight and curled into Thomas, running his hands up his sides.  
  
“That was lovely,” Thomas whispered. Jimmy nodded and closed his eyes. He always had the best ideas.   
  
“ _You’re_ lovely,” Jimmy said back and both of them laughed.   
  
They laid in silence for a while before Jimmy sat up. He was amazed that the headband had stayed on his head, though it had fell backwards a bit. He straightened it out before realizing what he was doing and instead ripped it from his hair and threw it to the floor. Thomas watched him, wishing he had brought a pack of cigarettes.   
  
Jimmy was suddenly tempted to change and slid off the bed to do so but Thomas tried to stop him.  
  
“Don’t ya dare take that off.”  
  
Jimmy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He thought Thomas would do this.  
  
“Why not? It’s all sweaty now.”   
  
“’Cause yer perfect in it. You should apply to be a Lady’s maid. You can be Rose’s.”  
  
“Oh, sod off!” Jimmy reached down and started to angrily pull at the stockings and Thomas let him be, watching as he struggled to get undressed. When he was naked, Jimmy got back into bed with Thomas and this time they both got under the blankets. Jimmy stared up at the ceiling.   
  
“I can’t believe I wore that and I can’t believe I asked Rose to help me out. I owe her big time now, Thomas, and I’m scared a what she’s gonna want in return.”   
  
Thomas wrapped an arm around Jimmy and closed his eyes.  
  
“S’alright. I’ll help ya if need be. God only knows what that woman’s gonna demand.”   
  
Jimmy hummed in thought and let Thomas fall asleep on him. He stayed up for a while, wondering just what Rose had in store for him. Soon he got too tired to stay up, though.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Thomas,” Jimmy yawned out before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I have not written smut in ages and it shows, haha.


End file.
